eurovisión 2010 RusiEspa
by lonelyandsad.whisper
Summary: Rusia y España discuten durante el festival de Eurovisión, pero una canción lo puede arreglar todo, ¿verdad?


Autora: lamento la tardanza, pero a partir de ahora solo podré subir cada x tiempo.

Fic Rusia x España basado en eurovisión.

Espero que guste.

Estaban enfadados, muy enfadados el uno con el otro, quizás la culpa de ese enfado la tuviese España por no responderle a las llamadas que eran casi diarias, o quizás la culpa era de Rusia por no abrirle la puerta al español cuando este iba de visita cada dos días, y cuando el ruso se lo pedía.

-¡Vete a la porra!-le gritó el hispano al ruso saliendo del camerino con lágrimas en los ojos y más enfadado que un toro.

Varios países le vieron salir del camerino del ruso, entre ellos su hermana Portugal y su sobrinita Andorra que fueron las únicas que permanecieron en su sitio al ver llegar al hispano con tal aura asesina, el resto de las naciones que descansaban o esperaban sus actuaciones tardaron fracciones de microsegundo en esconderse en un armario, como cupieron todos ahí es otra historia.

-Estúpido ruso-se quejó el español recorriendo varios pasillos- yo le doy todo mi cariño y el luego ni me abre la puerta, ¿y que es eso de que me ha llamado todos los días?, yo no tengo ninguna llamada.

-Te queda muy bien-dijo una voz masculina con fuerte acento ruso en un pasillo, al lado de un distribuidor de agua-te queda muy bien el traje de bailarina Madrid.

-Gracias Moscú

España se detuvo a observar la escena, su capital y la capital de Rusia hablaban animadamente ajenos a todo, hacía un tiempo él mismo había estado así con Rusia, tranquilos, sin discusiones como la que habían tenido, y ahora estaban muy enfadados.

-Rusia idiota-susurró Antonio dejándose caer al suelo.

Rusia estaba en su camerino preparando todo, la actuación debía ser perfecta, su hija Siberia hablaba con Andorra tranquila, y su hijo Moscú debía estar con Madrid, se llevaban muy bien ambas capitales. Suspiró, estaba triste, y para colmo su canción era una balada depresiva, siempre había querido a España, pues este no era como los otros países, sus sonrisas eran capaces de vencer hasta le viento que Siberia le había mandado en invierno, siempre se sentaban juntos y se apoyaban, incluso habían acordado un plan de trabajo, y todo se fue a la mierda por unas llamadas y unas visitas.

-_Es el turno de Rusia-_dijeron por megafonía, y el joven Iván miró con sus ojos morados por última vez la foto donde el y el hispano salían besándose en los labios antes de ser pareja formal*.

Se dirigió al escenario y por el camino escuchó a Lisboa hablar con Portugal.

-¿En serio funcionó?-preguntó el pequeño Lisboa a su madre

-Si, pelearon, no creí que darle instrucciones falsas a España y desviar las llamadas de Rusia a mi móvil bastase para separarlos.

-pero, mamá, ¿qué ganamos nosotros con eso?

-Que España vuelva a ser tu padre

Rusia sintió como la rabia ardía en su interior, así que había sido cosa de Portugal, sabía que esa nación aún guardaba sentimientos por España tras el divorcio, pero España ya había pasado página y ahora estaba con él, tenía que aclararlo todo.

-Papá, vamos-le llamó Moscú desde el escenario.

Iván salió a escena mientras sonaba la música y pudo distinguir entre la gente de entre bastidores a España acompañado por sus hijos Madrid, Cataluña, y los gemelos Castilla, España evitaba su mirada.

_Would you believe Lord of Mercy?_

_Would you be so good Lord?_

_I wanna love her now_

_And I wanna feel that now with all…_

_All of those kisses and sweet embraces_

España le miró, se sentía mal, él le amaba, haría lo que fuese por estar a su lado, y eso Iván lo sabía, porqué eso es lo que haría él también.

_Here am I lost and forgotten_

_For this cruel cruel time_

_When I'm first time in love_

_Now that is why_

_Now that is why I sing Lord of Mercy_

_And I hope now that you hear me_

-Claro que te oigo-pensó el hispano con lágrimas en los ojos-y quiero estar a tu lado.

Iván sacó una foto de su cartera que Antonio reconoció aún en la distancia, fue en fiesta de Eurovisión 2009, ambos se habían dado un gran beso que captó la atención de Hungría, quien les regaló la foto poco después, el ruso se había tomado muy enserio el "come on and take me" de la canción, Antonio no pudo sentarse en una semana.

_What are you doing man?_

_I'm looking at her photos_

_What should I do with them?_

_Drop them to the fire_

_Oh yes yes I'm gonna burn them now_

'_Cause I have to forget her now with all…_

_All of those kisses and sweet embraces_

Antonio se notó el corazón partido, ¿quería Rusia olvidarle?, todo lo que pasaron juntos,¿tanto le hacía sufrir?, España se marchó de allí lo más rápido que pudo, asustando a su hijos en el proceso y tirando a Inglaterra y a Francia que peleaban para variar. Rusia al verle no supo que hace, si cantar o salir tras él.

_Here am I lost and forgotten_

_For this cruel cruel time_

_When I'm first time in love_

_Now that is why_

_Now that is why I sing Lord of Mercy_

_And I hope now that you hear me_

Rusia trato de acelerar un poco, pero sus hijos le miraron de manera extraña, vio a Portugal sonriendo y tubo ganas de coger su grifo y matarla a grito de kolkolkol.

_Here am I lost and forgotten_

_For this cruel cruel time_

_First time in love_

_Now that is why_

_Now that is why I sing Lord of Mercy_

_And I hope now that you hear me_

_Oh brïng her back to me_

Cuando la canción terminó, le faltó tiempo para salir tras el hispano corriendo, mientras le llamaba desesperado, rezando por que estuviese con Dani, el cantante de su canción y de la cual Antonio hacía los coros, y no hubiese hecho ninguna tontería.

-Dani-le llamó agobiado-¿Has visto a España?

-Si, estaba hablando con Portugal, ¿le pasa algo Rusia?-preguntó el cantante preocupado

-Nada.

Escuchó un tortazo antes de llegar donde estaba España y Portugal hablando, y vio salir a España con una mejilla roja de un pasillo bastante oscuro y del cual salían los llantos de una mujer. Al pasar por su lado España ni le miró, aún estaba enfadado. Rusia se acercó al pasillo y vio en el suelo a Portugal llorando a mares, no hizo falta decir nada, Iván lo suponía España la había rechazado, eso significaba que aún le amaba.

Tardó un montón en dar con España, el cual se había marchado a tomar el fresco un rato, y para cuando lo encontró el hispano ya estaba en escenario vestido de arlequín junto a sus hijos, al parecer, Castilla León se había enfrentado contra Lisboa al enterarse del plan portugués, y España le tenía que sustituir.

La música comenzó, y entre bastidores la gente rezaba para que no se volviera a colar otro espontáneo, la verdad es que lo habían pasado muy mal pensando en que le pasase algo a alguno.

Rusia se coló entre la gente hasta llegar a primera fila.

Cataluña estaba en una esquina vestida de muñeca de trapo, a su derecha Castilla León vestido de payaso, Madrid de bailarina y España de soldadito de plomo.

_Algo pequeñito_

_algo chiquitito_

_una rosa blanca,_

_una caricia, un beso dulce y un perdón_

Rusia empezó a recordar, la verdad es que ese vals era muy bonito y traía recuerdos de la infancia, a él en concreto le trajo como recuerdo la primera vez que discutió con España, este arrepentido le regaló un ramo de girasoles con una rosa blanca en el medio, un beso en la mejilla y le pidió perdón.

_Algo pequeñito_

_algo chiquitito_

_un gesto tierno,_

_una mirada, un abrazo, una flor_

La primera vez que lo hicieron fue tras una reunión de la ONU, en la habitación del ruso, como único testigo de ese encuentro sus miradas, sus cuerpos, la luna, y dos flores que reposaban sobre el suelo juntas, un girasol y una rosa roja.

_Algo pequeñito_

_algo chiquitito_

_un simple te quiero_

_con dulzura, con cariño y con pasión_

Siempre que Antonio le decía te quiero se sentía el país más afortunado del mundo, Antonio podía presumir de ser el país más dulce, cariñoso y pasional del mundo, Iván era la prueba viviente de la dulzura del hispano, en su primera vez Iván pudo decir con sinceridad que el nombre de país de la pasión le venía al dedillo al hispano.

_Es lo que te pido amor_

_mi vida se derrumba_

_me partes el corazón_

_Trata pronto de cambiar_

_el tiempo se termina ahora de verdad_

La verdad es que Iván no era tan extrovertido como el hispano, y muchas veces tenía miedo de que Antonio se cansase de él y lo mandase al quinto pino y vuelta al encimar, pero lo amaba, más de lo que amó jamás a China o a ningún otro en su infancia.

_Algo pequeñito_

_Uo uo uo_

_Algo chiquitito_

_Uo uo uo_

_Cosas simples que ahora no me das_

_que te pido con locura si no quieres terminar_

Iván se salió un momento de allí, había tenido una idea, le daría a Antonio algo muy valioso, tanto que sabría la respuesta del hispano por adelantado. Terminar, sería idiota, si su amor terminaba se moriría de tristeza.

_Algo pequeñito_

_Uo uo uo_

_Algo chiquitito_

_Uo uo uo_

_En tus manos tienes la ocasión_

_hoy decides si quererme o romperme el corazón_

España miró a Iván marcharse, y notó como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, le habían roto el corazón, Dani le miró por un momento y al ver así a su país le dio tanta pena que le posó una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

_Algo pequeñito_

_algo muy bonito_

_un pelo al viento que se enreda entre mis manos al calor_

_Has sabido comprender_

_que las pequeñas cosas son las que hacen esto arder_

_ahora trata de cambiar_

_el resto de las cosas ya se arreglarán_

Iván volvió a aparecer, esta vez con un cartel entre las manos, sonriente lo mostró al escenario para que Antonio lo viese al pasar.

-Antonio-leyó el relativamente joven hispano-TE QUIERO

Esa declaración le hizo que se le subiesen los colores, Dani lo notó y al hacer el saludo militar le guiñó un ojo.

_Algo pequeñito_

_Uo uo uo_

_Algo chiquitito_

_Uo uo uo_

_Cosas simples que ahora si me das_

_que te quiero con locura y siempre yo te voy a amar_

Iván escuchó la voz de Antonio en esa última estrofa, y mientras el hispano bailaba con su hija, le guiñó un ojo.

_Algo pequeñito_

_Uo uo uo_

_Algo chiquitito_

_Uo uo uo_

_En tus manos tienes la ocasión_

_decidiste tu quererme y no romperme el corazón_

_no romperme el corazón_

España siguió cantando con su cantante mirando a Iván, estaba muy feliz e Iván también, se le notaba en la mirada.

_Algo pequeñito_

_Uo uo uo_

_Algo chiquitito_

_Uo uo uo_

_Cosas simples que ahora no me das_

_que te pido con locura si no quieres terminar_

_Algo pequeñito_

_Uo uo uo_

_Algo chiquitito_

_Uo uo uo_

_En tus manos tienes la ocasión_

_hoy decides si quererme o romperme el corazón_

La canción terminó con una gran ovación, poco les faltó para salir saltando del escenario con alegría y gritando "no se ha colado nadie"mientras algunos países les abrazaban.

España pudo ver como Gilbert tomaba a su hija Madrid por la cintura y la besaba de manera descarada mientras Moscú y los dos castillas buscaba algo para golpear al prusiano, sobre todo su hijo Mateo, que tenía un amor febril por la pequeña.

-España-le llamó Rusia- ¿hablamos luego?

-Claro que si-dijo sonriente España antes de ir a salvar la increíble vida de su increíble amigo de una forma verdaderamente increíble.

Al final de la noche Alemania ganó, el pobre estaba en su sillón sin reaccionar, se había llevado la sorpresa de su vida, quizás más sorpresa que cuando Feliciano le dijo que iba a empezar una terapia para controlarse cuando hubieses pasta por medio.

-España-le volvió a llamar Rusia tendiéndole la mano-¿vienes?

-Claro

España y Rusia se marcharon de la sala, marchando hacia el hotel, concretamente la habitación del ruso, en la cual el ruso había mandado colocar pétalos de rosas rojas y blancas, y girasoles.

-España lo siento-dijo el ruso abrazándole por detrás y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro canela-lamento haberte dicho cosas tan horribles

-Yo también lo siento-dijo el hispano girándose y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del gigante euro-asiático- pero me enfadé mucho.

-Te amo más que a nada

-Y yo a tí.

-_Algo pequeñito, algo chiquitito, una rosa blanca, una caricia, un beso dulce y un perdón-_le cantó Iván al oído

El resto no lo pueden ver

Lo siento gente, pero no podré subir en un tiempo, por exámenes y falta de conexión a Internet.

Cuídense


End file.
